Generally, electronic parts such as liquid crystal display devices, integrated circuit devices and solid-state image sensors are provided with color filters, interlayer insulation films and lenses. These color filters, interlayer insulation films and lenses are produced from a photosensitive resin composition, and are required to possess various properties such as transparency and heat resistance. For example, a color filter used for a color display apparatus provided with a liquid crystal display device typically has a structure in which pixels (color layer) of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) are surrounded by what is called a “black matrix” which is a lattice light-proof layer.
As a method for forming the color layer and light-proof layer (such as a black matrix) of a color filter, a photolithography method has been known in which a photosensitive resin composition containing a colorant is used.
As the photosensitive resin composition for producing a color layer or a light-proof layer (such as a black matrix) by the photolithography method, a “negative-type” which cures upon irradiation of light has been put into practical use. However, a photosensitive resin composition which contains a colorant used for forming a color filter by the photolithography method is required to be capable of forming a fine pattern such as a black matrix or a color layer (pixels) with an excellent profile. Therefore, it has been desired that the conventional “negative-type” be replaced by a “positive-type”, and the “positive-type” has begun to be proposed (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-270784